


Feels Like This

by DirtyPinkTeaKettle



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Happy Ending, Hope Returns, Kinda just winging it, Multi, My take on season 2, Not Canon Compliant, Not really sure, i assume, probably, these tags are a disaster
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-16 13:07:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18522145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyPinkTeaKettle/pseuds/DirtyPinkTeaKettle
Summary: My take on Hope's return and what happens next. Could go just about anywhere, because I have no real vision beyond a few chapters.





	1. Like a Light Came On

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! I kept thinking about this after binge-watching season 1 on Netflix, and it just would not leave me alone, so I started writing. I'm not 100% sure where I want to take this, so I'll probably just let it unfold however it decides to. Story name and chapter titles taken from the song Feels Like This by Maisie Peters. And, as always needs to be stated, I do not own the song, the show, or the characters, I'm just borrowing them for some fun.

It's raining when Hope is spat back into reality, because  _ of course it is _ . She comes to, not in the field in Fort Valley, GA like she assumed she would, but in the middle of her family's compound in New Orleans. The courtyard is drenched, but it's still one of the most beautiful things Hope has ever seen. The rain falling on her face might as well be feathers, or flower petals, or some other wonderful thing, and she grins and starts crying all at once.

“Hope?! Oh my God, Hope!” Marcel's voice rings out from the balcony. He wastes no time hopping over the railing, landing just next to her. She's all of a sudden wrapped in his arms, and she sees the flashes of blond hair as Rebekah and Freya make their way down the stairs.

“Wait, you know who I am? You remember me? How?” Hope manages to stutter the questions out between sobs as her aunts reach her too.

“Oh, sweetheart, your friends at school, one of them was stuck as a wolf, he remembered. We don't know why or how, but he did. And he convinced Alaric to call us. Freya researched for months, and finally found a way to bring back our memories. But how did you get out?” Rebekah strokes Hope’s hair, still not quite believing she's here.

“Wait, months? How long was I gone?” Hope asks, mind spinning.

Freya looks at the other adults, “Let’s go inside and get you warmed up. Then we can talk all about that.”

Hope jumps to her feet. “No! Tell me how long I was gone!” An eerie wind comes streaming through the courtyard, her hair streaming behind her. Freya rubs her hand over her face, and Rebekah looks away. Marcel meets her eyes.

“You’ve been gone 18 months, Hopie. And for a year of that, we’ve known you were gone. We thought you were dead.” Later, Marcel will think that Hope has never looked more like her father than she does in this moment. She’s covered in mud and blood and God knows what else, and she has that same expression that he used to have when he was surprised, but still furious.

“A year and a half?” Hope chokes out, “I need to get back to school. Landon and Raf and Lizzie and Josie...oh my God, the Merge. It’s coming and I have to help them figure out a way out of it.” She looks around frantic.

“Tomorrow, baby. Tomorrow. Let’s just get you cleaned up and get some food in you.” Rebekah wraps her arm around Hope’s shoulders, and steers her into the house.

For the rest of the night, Hope feels like she’s barely there. Like she’s just going through the motions. The shower feels amazing, and her muscles relax for the first time in as long as she can remember. It’s an almost surreal feeling, not having to be on her guard all the time. She stands there far longer than she probably should have, trying to reconcile what has happened to her. How do you come back from this? She’s been basically dead for 18 months. She can’t just walk back into her life like nothing has happened. Going back to school...is there even anything there for her? Does she have friends? And Landon. Does she have Landon? Surely his life hasn’t been paused for the last year and a half. And for six months, he didn’t even know she existed. What if he moved on? Has a new girlfriend that didn’t leave him for more than a year? What if she sacrificed herself for the supernatural world, and it just carried on and left her behind? She snorts at that last thought. It’s a Mikaelson thought. She sounds like her father. 

Finally, 90 minutes after she gets in, Hope climbs out of the shower. She can hear dinner being set up in the dining room below, can hear Marcel puttering around the kitchen and Aunt Bex laughing about his dinner choice. It's gumbo, the Rousseau's recipe, her absolute favorite from the Quarter. He learned to make it when Josh died, and he and Bex started running the place. Hope hurries to get dressed, finding her clothes still in her room, both thankful and annoyed with herself for not remembering that detail before tossing herself in the pit. She brushes out her hair, now longer than it's ever been. She fastens her necklaces around her neck, and makes her way downstairs. 

She almost runs into Freya, who's coming in from outside with a pink bakery box. Hope can smell the sweet deliciousness before she even opens the box. “Are those beignets?” she asks, even though she already knows the answer. 

“Of course! What kind of Hope homecoming would it be without them?” Freya laughs, offering the box so Hope can snag a pastry. 

“Freya! The poor girl needs real food before you go stuffing her with pastry!” Marcel scolds Freya from his place at the table. Hope sticks her tongue out at him, and shoves the beignet in. 

The family settles around the table, leaving the head chair and the ones to the left and right of it empty, like always. It’s their way of acknowledging who is missing, leaving space for her mom and dad, and Uncle Elijah. Conversation flows easily over gumbo and beignets, and Hope catches up on Mikaelson family news. She learns that Kol and Davina are in Egypt, off on an adventure researching some ancient magic. Keelin is with Vincent, visiting friends a few towns over, and Freya looks guilty when she says that she’s supposed to be there tomorrow.

“Go! Don’t let my freak arrival stop you!” Hope laughs, giving her aunt a little nudge. 

Freya smiles, “Thanks, Hopie. They’ll be so excited to hear about all this.”

Hope turns her focus to the couple across the table. Rebekah and Marcel are sitting close together, legs pressed against each other, heads tilted together as they whisper. They’re in their own little world, and it’s nice to see after all their false starts. Hope’s wolf ears tune in to their conversation.

“I can’t believe she’s really here.” Rebekah whispers. Marcel nods in agreement, and Hope's lips twitch with a little smile.

“Hey, I didn't ask earlier, but what's the date?” Hope asks, before taking a bite of beignet. 

Again, Freya and Rebekah try to avoid the question by looking everywhere but at Hope. Marcel meets her eyes, and Hope thinks that this is beginning to be a theme, “It's May 1st. Tomorrow is your nineteenth birthday.” 

“Cool. Can we head up to school tomorrow? As nice as this is, that's my normal, and I really feel like I need to get back to normal life.” Hope says, sinking back into her chair.

Rebekah reaches across the table to take her hand, “If that's what you want, darling, then that's what we'll do.”


	2. Come Out the Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope arrives at the Salvatore school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Here's Hope's arrival back at school. Comments are always welcome, hope you enjoy!

Hope wakes up on her nineteenth birthday in her childhood bed, surrounded by pictures and paintings and trinkets and memories of her parents. It's almost perfect. She can hear the Quarter coming to life below. Marcel and Rebekah in the courtyard, happily chatting about whether they should bring snacks or just stop on the way to school for lunch. Hope sits up, shakes out her hair, and looks around the room. There's a small painting that she wants to take with her. It's her mom and her, sitting on the dock in the bayou, her head on Hayley's shoulder and Hayley's resting on hers. Her dad had painted it, from a picture that Vincent had taken on one of her summer breaks. 

Hope finally finds the will to get out of bed, and she hurries to the closet to hunt down clothes for the day. What do you wear to return to life? After 20 minutes of looking, she settles on dark wash skinny jeans with a few rips, a wine red top, and black moto boots. She finds a duffel bag in the closet, and starts packing the few things she wants with her at school. It doesn't take more than a few minutes. She makes her way downstairs, into the warm New Orleans sun.

“Good morning, Hopie! Ready to get on the road?” Marcel makes his way over to her and takes the duffle bag, “I'll just go put this in the car.”

“Is there anything else you need before we go? There’s pastries in the car, and I have coffee for you too. Freya said to give you her love, but she’s already left to meet Keelin and Vincent.” Rebekah does not seem to be in a hurry to leave, but she knows Hope is ready to get back to her life.

Hope smiles and nods, “Yeah, I’m so ready. Not that I don’t love being here with you guys! It’s just-”

“It’s just that you need to see everyone. We understand. And it’ll be summer break in six weeks, and you’ll be back home with us.” Rebekah finishes, giving Hope a little half smile, “Come on, let’s get on the road.”

Hope takes a deep breath, taking in the scent of home for the first time in a long time, and the last time for a while. She spins in a slow circle, taking in her home. She catches sight of her dad’s bedroom door, and turns back to Rebekah. “I’ll meet you in the car, there’s something I want to do first.” Rebekah looks to the door and back at Hope, before turning to make her way outside.

Hope darts up the stairs, and pauses at her father’s door. She rarely goes in here these days, only breaking the stasis spell she keeps on the room when she really needs her dad. She leans her forehead against the door, whispers the incantation, and steps through. It’s exactly how he left it. There’s a slate grey henley tossed over the corner of the bed, which is unmade. A canvas is set up on the easel near the window. The scene on it is gorgeous, and from simpler times. It’s Hope in the bayou, head thrown back laughing. She remembers that day. It was after a week of rain, and Hope had been tired of spending day after day inside, especially filled with all that dark magic. So, on the first sunny day, she had dragged her family out to the bayou for a picnic. In the background, off in the distance, she can see Elijah, Rebekah, Keelin, Marcel, and Vincent chatting with the Crescent pack. 

She can remember the story her dad was telling her, sitting on the picnic blanket across from her, sketching and talking. It was a story about her mom, when she was adjusting to life as a werewolf queen. She had called Klaus, irritated at being asked to settle yet another petty argument between two wolves. She had been so caught up in her frustration and the conversation that she had walked straight into a tree. Klaus had dropped his phone laughing at her, which made Hayley laugh. Her dad said the conversation never recovered, and they just spent 20 minutes on the phone laughing and giggling together. Hope had always held on to that memory as proof that, as unconventional as her family might be, sometimes her parents were just people. And they had stayed in each others’ lives, at first because of Hope, but then because they were friends and truly cared for one another. 

She walks over to the end of the bed. The cast iron ball on the end of the foot board is crushed in the shape of her father’s hand. She remembers that too. It was when he was carrying part of the Hollow. She had been standing in the doorway, arguing about some detail of some plan, and he had been trapped in the struggle of wanting to go to her and needing to stay away. He had squeezed the ball, leaving a perfect indent of his hand. Hope rests her hand there for a moment, closing her eyes and sending a few thoughts to her father, before letting go and tucking the anguish of losing him back in its box in her mind. She makes her way to his bedside table, smiling softly at the collection of books he has there, bookmarks at various spots through all of them. He has one of her favorites, The Knife of Never Letting Go, on top, no bookmark, the last one he finished. Shaking her head, she slides the drawer open to find what she came here for. It’s one of his beaded necklaces, and she wraps it around her wrist a few times. Taking one last look around the room, she leaves, snapping the stasis spell back in place behind her.

Marcel meets her eyes in the rearview mirror as she slides in the car. She gives him a sad smile, knowing that he’s practically the only person who knows how she feels. Klaus was his father too, in a way. “You ready, kid?” he asks, starting the car.

“As ready as I can be.” Hope answers, tucking her feet under her in the seat and taking a long drink of her coffee.

The drive goes by quickly, and they arrive at the gates sooner than Hope feels they should. Her chest feels tight, and she has to take a deep breath to steady herself before she can tell Marcel the gate code. It slides open with ease, like she never left. The car glides up the long drive. It’s late, the lawns are empty, the school dark. Marcel parks, and Hope wastes no time throwing the door open and jumping out. 

Rebekah slides out next to her, “Are you ready to go inside?”

Hope takes a deep breath. She smells a bonfire, and a spicey, bourbony smell that can only be Alaric. “Actually, Bex, I think I need to go this way.” And with that, she turns and heads into the woods. Marcel and Rebekah look at each other, and rush to follow her.

After a few minutes of walking, she’s at the edge of a clearing. The scene in front of her takes her breath away. Alaric is standing in front of a headstone that is engraved with her name. And he’s surrounded by her friends. Josie is tucked into Raf’s side, and his arm is wrapped snugly around her shoulder. MG has his arms around Lizzie, holding her to his chest, his head resting on hers. For a moment, Hope is mildly surprised to see Kaleb tucked behind MG, his arms around both of them, head on MG’s shoulder. On second thought, it makes perfect sense. Her gaze focuses in on the last member of the group. Landon. He’s just a little to the side of Alaric, head down, staring at the stone like it’s personally offended him. He looks amazing. A little taller, a little broader, and he’s totally been working out. Hope can’t help but wonder if fight training has been added to his curriculum. She takes a steadying breath, and steps into the clearing.

“Well, this has got to be the most morbid birthday party ever.” Landon’s head snaps up, his eyes finding hers instantly. It’s so cliche, but for a moment, time really does seem to stop. He’s rushing towards her before the others can process what’s happening. His hands reach up to cup the sides of her face, and he stares hard at her for a moment, before one of his hands slides into her hair, and his lips are on hers. Hope relaxes into him, in relief and love and a million other emotions. She brings her arms up to wrap around his neck and kisses him deeply. The kiss ends when neither of them can hold their breath anymore, and they rest their foreheads together for a moment before Landon takes a step back. 

“Wait, what in the hell?! How are you here? What happened? You tell me you love me and then snap my neck?!” Questions spill out of him in rapid succession.

Alaric steps up then, putting his hand on the boy’s shoulder, “Later, Lan. We can get through all that later.” And with that, he sweeps Hope up in a hug. From that point, she’s passed around like a new baby. Raf and the twins give her teary hugs and she sobs with them in a series of “I missed you”s. MG and Kaleb’s hugs are less moist, but are nearly bone crushing. She has to remind them that she still has to breathe.

Rebekah and Marcel slip into the clearing quietly, trying not to draw attention. Alaric spots them immediately, of course, and gives them a small wave. They nod back in acknowledgment. Alaric still has a rocky relationship with Rebekah, not quite forgiving her for sending Matt and Elena off the bridge that night years ago. They stay back from the kids, wait for Hope to finish her hugs, so she can say goodbye to them.

It takes a bit, but she finally makes her way over to them. “Thank you for driving me all the way here the day after you got me back. I know that can't be easy, and I'm thankful for it.” Hope launches herself at her aunt and Marcel. They catch her easily, squeezing her between them in a hug. 

“We'll see you for summer break. And if you want to bring home any stays, they're welcome at the compound.” Hope smiles at Rebekah’s offer. It's a surefire way to get Hope to actually go home for break. She squeezes her aunt a little tighter. Eventually, the hug comes to an end, and they say their goodbyes, sending Hope back to her friends, and heading to the car.

Hope makes her way back to Landon, burying her face in his chest and just breathing him in. He smells a bit like fire, and Hope wonders if that has to do with the bonfire or if it's just Landon now. His arms come around her, squeezing her to his chest. She closes her eyes, and tightens her arms around his waist. 

“I can't believe you're back. I missed you so much, and so much has happened, and I can't wait to tell you everything, and I love you.” Landon whispers to her, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

“I have so much to tell you and so many things to apologize for. But, for tonight, I just want to be with you, because I love you and I missed you.” Hope whispers back, snuggling even closer to him. They stand together, surrounded by their friends for a few minutes before Alaric's voice breaks the peace.

“We should head back inside, guys. It's late, and even though you can sleep in tomorrow, I don't want everyone to sleep all day. Landon, can you take care of the fire?” 

“Sure thing, Dr. S.” Landon releases his grip on Hope, reaching his hand out. The fire dies instantly, and when he turns back to Hope, his eyes have a red orange glow. 

“Wow. I see we have all kinds of things to talk about.” Hope laughs. Landon's eyes fade back to normal, and he smiles at her. 

They make their way back to the school, and Hope's bags are sitting on the steps. Raf grabs them, and starts up the stairs. Hope watches in confusion. 

“Yeah, when we started to remember you, I had your stuff pulled out of storage and put back, just in case. But it's all in your room.” Alaric looks embarrassed by his actions, and Hope pads across the entryway, and gives him a hug.

“Thanks.” she says, simply, before turning to follow everyone up the stairs. Everyone gets hugs at their floors, until finally it's just Hope and Landon making their way up. They reach her door, and Hope has to pause before going in. 

“If you want me to go back to my room, I can, but I really don't want to let you out of my sight.” Landon says.

“No, I want you to stay with me.” Hope smiles, and opens the door.

It's not too far from how she left it. There are a few things that are different, but whoever put it back together did a good job. She makes her way over to the bed, and just  _ flops _ . Landon laughs from the doorway. Hope stretches her arm out and motions him to come to her. The bed dips with his weight as he climbs in next to her. She curls into his side, meets his eyes, and then they're kissing. Landon's hands drag up and down her sides, while hers bury in his thick, curly hair.

Thoughts of moments like this were part of what kept her going in Malivore's hellscape. Hope lets a small contented sound leave her throat. Landon growls, tangling his hand in her hair, and using his grip to pull her head back just a little. 

“Not tonight, because it's your first night home, and I’m sure we'll have company, but soon, Hope. Soon, I want to make it my goal for the whole day to figure out every way to make little sounds like that come from you.” Hope shivers at the thought, eyes dilating, and she arches up to meet his lips again. 

Eventually, Hope yawns, and Landon chuckles, pulling her out of bed and giving her a nudge in the direction of the closet. “Go get some pajamas on. I'm going to go grab some, and I'll be right back.” Landon slips out the door.

Hope wastes no time, throwing on some burgundy pajamas, and brushing her teeth. She's sliding back in bed as Landon comes back in. He's wearing navy pajamas and slippers, which she thinks is adorable. He climbs into bed with her, and, within minutes, they're asleep.

Hope is immediately aware of two things when she wakes up. The first is Landon. Somehow, in the night, she's ended up sleeping on top of him. He has an arm around her waist, and one thrown back over his head. She has on hand on his shoulder, and the other is stretched up to hold his hand. Her nose is buried in the side of his neck, and she nuzzles him, getting a sleepy hum in return.

The second thing Hope knows is that she's  **hot** . Burning up. It takes her only a moment to figure out why. To the left of her and Landon is Josie, laying on her side with Raf curled up behind her. On the right, Lizzie and MG are curled up facing each other, with Kaleb behind MG, arm flopped over both of them. She can sense Alaric in the chair by the bed, his feet propped up on the end of the bed. She takes a deep breath, drinking in the scent. Her wolf mind rises to the surface and  _ Pack _ crosses her mind, just before she drifts off to sleep again.


End file.
